1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple effect exercise device structured to be substantially compact and portable, and provide a user with a convenient and effective device to exercise a variety of arm muscles simultaneously, without excessive strain and without requiring complex adaptation or manipulation in order to exercise the variety of muscles.
2. Description of the Related Art
The field of art relating to exercise devices, and in particular to exercise devices which function primarily to strengthen the arms and upper body, is substantially crowded containing numerous devices specifically designed to strengthen a particular muscle group. In addition to those devices, there are many devices which have a number of uses and are adaptable such that the user can use the same device in a different manner with different configurations in order to achieve different exercises and results. The majority of these devices, however, whether they are employed for exercise or therapeutic purposes are not conveniently portable and are often not structured to maximize the conditioning effects of all movements associated with the exercise. For example, there are variety of devices in the art which incorporate springs or pistons to selectively resist compressive flexing of the arm muscle during arm curls. These devices, however, even if adaptable for use in performing other exercises such as arm extensions, do not make efficient use of the users full range of arm motion for exercise purposes. In particular, when doing arm curls resistance to the movement of the hand towards the shoulder is maintained causing the muscles to work. When, however, the user's arm is being returned to its extended position, that same spring effect which previously resisted movement will in fact aid a rapid return of the arm into a relaxed position. As such, this portion of the individual's arm stroke is wasted unless the user can substantially slow their arm's return to the relaxed position. Not only is the slowed resistance difficult, but it can also substantially extend the time required to accomplish full toning. Also, when portions of the arm, such as the biceps, are being exercised alternative portions such as the user's wrists and forearms are not exercised, thereby requiring additional isolated exercises if those muscles are to be worked.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device which is substantially compact and portable in order to facilitate transporting for continuous use by a user, and which will maximize the exercise motions by enabling the user's arms to remain in a single, appropriate position while effectively performing a variety of exercises rapidly and with maximized simultaneous effects.